DC High
by rocaw
Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? In her first day a new student, Selina Kyle, finds out what really happens there. Bruce/Selina.
1. 1st Period

Title: DC High  
Plot Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? A new student, Selina Kyle, is about to find out.  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

"Principle Gordon?"

:.Yes?

"We have a new student here. Just enrolled."

Principle Gordon stepped out of his office. He looked over at the girl wearing all black, "Let me welcome you to DC High School, young lady."

"This is Selina Kyle and her mother, Mrs. Kyle." Sarah, the secretary, spoke without looking up from her computer.

"Well, Selina, I think you're going to like our school very much." Gordon looked at Selina, then at Mrs. Kyle, "We're glad to have her here."

Sarah handed Gordon a sheet of paper. He looked it over and gave it to Selina, "Here's your class schedule. Give it to all your teachers, have them sign it, and bring it back at the end of the day." Gordon looked around the office, "Who do I need to talk to this morning, Sarah? Not you again, Edward."

"No, sir," Sarah spoke before Edward Nigma had an opportunity to reply, "He's here to show Selina around school today."

"Good. Stay out of trouble."

Edward felt his neck getting hot, "Of course Principle Gordon." He had been looking at Selina the entire time. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was taller than him, but he loved her green eyes. Her huge rack didn't hurt, either.

"I'll see you when you get home, sweetie," Mrs. Kyle gave Selina a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Sarah, send in whatever student I need to have a talk with," Gordon yelled out disappearing into his office.

"Oswald, the principle will see you now." Sarah called out and Edward pointed at him and laughed.

"I didn't, quak, do anything." Oswald Cobblepot argued, wishing he could give Eddie the finger.

"Tell _him_ that." Sarah shook her head closing the door once Oswald had gone in. "Alright Selina, Edward will show you around campus and to your classes today."

"You ready?" asked Edward.

Selina looked at him. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a question mark on it. He wore green cargo pants and green sneakers. _Must like green_.

He walked out of the office and held the door for Selina to walk through. Selina shook her head and motioned for him to go first. He was hoping to get a look at her ass, but his plan had failed. He figured he'd try something else. He'd attempt to be nice.

"What'd you get for first?"

"English," Selina answered, "With Mr...Pennyworth?"

"Yeah, he's adequate enough. Some British dude who 'trained' with the Shakespeare Company in England. He's a substitute teacher. The last English teacher quit."

"Why?" Selina asked not really caring.

"He got tired of reading my papers. Drove him crazy...he couldn't figure 'em out." Edward grinned, "Anyway, that's my first period, too, so we'll go there and I can show you around later."

"Fine," Selina shrugged. She didn't want to be here. She never liked school, saw no point to it, but it was a means to an end.

Edward led her down the hall of another building they had entered and up a flight of stairs. He stopped at room 200. Edward opened the door and walked in first.

"New student Pennyworth." Edward pointed at Selina, who was standing in the doorway.

There were a few whistles and one "Hey, kitty, come sit by us".

Selina turned to see a boy with the faces of tragedy and comedy on his black and white shirt, but wondered why "kitty." Then she remembered she had been wearing her favorite long sleeve shirt with two purple cats on it. _Guy's so creative_.

A red-headed boy ran up to Selina, "Hi, you can sit next to me. Or..._on_ me."

"Mr. West! Please take your seat! You too, Mr. Nigma!" Mr. Pennyworth tried in the most civilized tone he could muster given the situation. He had been able to keep them calm for the past two weeks and now a pretty girl walks in and its chaos.

"Oh, alright," Wally said sadly returning to his desk. Edward grumbled and sat down.

"And your name, miss?"

Selina walked over and handed her class schedule to the teacher.

"Miss Kyle. Very well, please take the empty seat next to Mas--, I mean, Mister Wayne."

Selina looked around. All eyes were on her. All the girls rolled their eyes and all the boys had eerily similar smiles plastered on their faces. All the boys, except one, sitting at the back of the room next to a window. He had broad shoulders and was looking outside.

Mr. Pennyworth tried again, "Mas--, I mean, Mister Wayne," Alfred was still not used to calling him anything but Master Bruce, "please raise your hand so Miss Kyle can find her seat."

Bruce turned to look towards the front of the room. He saw a beautiful girl with long raven hair and brilliant emerald eyes standing next to Alfred looking at him. Actually, everyone in class was looking at him. The female half of the class remained staring at Bruce and let out a collective sigh. The male half returned their gaze to Selina.

Bruce shifted uneasily in his chair. He didn't like everyone looking at him, well, he didn't mind those green eyes up front. He had never seen those before.

Selina thought he must have been the cutest guy she'd ever seen. His jet black hair and dark eyebrows made his sapphire eyes seem to glow. Those glowing eyes were looking at her. She felt her ears getting warm, but she didn't want to look away. No one else, save the two of them, seemed to be in the room.

"Mister Wayne!"

"What Alf--, uh...I mean...yes, Mr. Pennyworth?" Bruce stammered finally looking away from Selina towards Alfred.

"Alf? Hahahaha, Brucie called him Alf! Like that old alien puppet right, Brucie? Do you like _cats,_ too, Alf?" The entire class turned to look at Selina's shirt and a few giggles were heard. Alfred looked at Selina as well and noticed the two purple cats across her chest. He blushed slightly and the entire class erupted into laughter. Everyone except Bruce, who felt uncomfortable for both Alfred and the girl next to him.

Selina wanted to cross her arms over her chest, but she wasn't going to be intimidated by the guy with green hair and a pasty complexion who made that stupid joke. She brought a hand up to her waist and stared down the class. The laughter ceased almost instantly.

"Mister Napier, please refrain from speaking until directly addressed."

"Yes...Alf." Jack said quietly and the blond next to him giggled.

"Mister Dent, please raise your hand, as it would seem Mister Wayne is intent on not paying attention today."

Harvey raised his hand, "Over here, kitty. You get to sit next to us. Isn't that right, Bruce?"

Selina took the empty desk between the cute guy looking out the window and the one flipping a coin who stared at the purple cats.

"Where'd you come from, Kitty?" Harvey asked.

"Stopped calling me Kitty." Selina replied.

"What would you like me to call you then?"

"Don't call me anything. Actually, don't talk to me at all."

Selina noticed Bruce jerked a little in his chair but he continued looking out the window.

"You are a feisty cat, aren't you?" Harvey's voice a little irritated.

Selina ignored him and looked up at Mr. Pennyworth for the remainder of class. Finally the bell rang and class was dismissed. Edward came over to Selina.

"What's you next class?" he asked.

Selina shrugged, "Pennyworth has my schedule." She walked over to the front where the teacher was talking to Bruce, "I understand, sir, but how are you going to learn anything if you do not pay attention."

"I was paying attention, Alfred. You know I don't have to look at you to understand everything you're saying---" Bruce noticed Selina approach, "Yes, Mr. Pennyworth, I will try harder."

"That is all I ask, sir."

Bruce nodded, turned around, and walked out.

"You have my schedule," Selina motioned to the paper on top.

"Oh, Quite true. Here you are, Miss Kyle. I hope you enjoy DC."

Selina smiled at the gentle-faced man and left.

Edward was waiting outside. Before he could ask, Selina replied, "I have P.E. next."

"Oh." Edward sounded disappointed. "I have history." He knew that if he could only get a chance to talk to her, he would impress her with his vast and superior intellect. Meeting girls was the main reason he signed up for showing new students around, that way he got the first shot at them, "I'll show you to the locker rooms. Meet me outside when the period is over and I'll show you everything else during the break."

"Thanx, Eddie." Selina winked. He seemed harmless and unlike all the other boys, he wasn't looking at her purple cats, even if they were at his eye level.

Eddie smiled. He knew that given the opportunity, Selina wouldn't be able to resist him. He walked to his class with a disturbing smile on his face.


	2. 2nd Period

Title: DC High  
Plot Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? A new student, Selina Kyle, is about to find out what really happens.  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

Selina walked into the girl's locker room. She was greeted by the nasally voice she heard in English. 

"Hey, Catty!"

"That's not my name."

"That's what Harvey called you." the blond pouted.

"Actually, he called me 'Kitty'...never mind," Selina looked over at the confused face and thought she should make things as simple as possible, "Catty's fine."

The little blond squeaked with delight. She extended her hand, "I'm Harley. Harlene, actually, but everyone calls me Harley." Selina shook her hand. "Harley and Catty! I like it. Oh, and Red, too! She's my best friend." Harley smiled happily as she changed clothes.

"Did you bring something to work out in?"

"No."

"It's okay. I've got extra. School colors are blue, red, and black. Any combination of those is fine. Blue shorts, black shirt. Red sweatpants, black sweatshirt. All black---"

"I get it, thanx."

"Just trying to be thorough, Catty. Sheesh! Let's go find the coach to see where he wants to put you." Harley smiled at Selina and jumped to the entrance door.

The two girls walked out of the locker room and towards the sports fields.

"This period kinda sucks," Harley began and continued without any prodding, "We have most of the jocks. I wish Mistah J was here."

"Who?"

"My puddin'. He's the one I was sitting next to in 1st period."

"With the green hair?" Selina asked trying to hide her disgust.

"Yeah...isn't he dreamy?"

Selina started to walk away, thinking maybe she should go in search of the coach on her own, but Harley caught up to her.

"Over there," Harley began, pointing to the football field, "you see that tall, muscular guy with the glasses. The one holding the football?" Selina nodded. "That's Clark Kent. His parents moved here from Kansas three years ago. He's the starting quarterback. Kinda goofy, but really nice. He's taken the school to the State Championship every year he's been here. Won every time."

Selina looked at the quarterback. When Clark saw the girls walk by, he smiled sheepishly and waved. _Handsome, and friendly, too_.

"That guy running around the track, he's the fastest guy here, Wally West. He's the best sprinter in the country. Some say the world." Selina just saw a red blur.

"Those girls right there are the cheerleaders. That tall one, Diana, is the captain. She takes cheerleading very seriously. Says it's a way to empower women, blah, blah, blah. I used to be a cheerleader---"

"Really?"

"Yeah, until I met Mistah J and he told me I shouldn't waste my time with those losers who just want to order me around, so I don't." Selina shook her head, but Harley didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, the one with the fishnet stockings is Zatanna. She's co-captain. The blond one is Dinah, she can yell really, really loud. The other girls just follow those three around and do whatever they do."

Selina looked from the football field across to the baseball diamond. _Imagine finding a diamond that large. _Selina's lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"That's the baseball team," Harley spoke, "The coach is usually with them. He's the one that assignes everyone's P.E. class. Most students think he's on a power trip because he wants to tell everyone what to do."

Selina realized it was Bruce on the mound. _So he's a pitcher? Protecting the diamond, hmm? _Her grin grew into a full smile.

"I take it you like baseball?" Harley asked, guessing at what was behind Selina's smile.

"No, not really."

"All the girls here like baseball. Actually, they like watching Brucie. He's okay, I guess, in that conventional kind of way. You know, if you like tall, dark, and grumpy."

"What?" asked Selina still looking at Bruce. He was wearing black sweatpants and a black long sleeve shirt. He was tall, lean, and well defined. His black hair was covered with a baseball cap. When he looked down at his glove, Selina could only see his lips and his manly, square jaw.

"Yeah, he's always grumpy. He rarely smiles. I don't think he even likes to hang out with the jocks, but I guess he has to."

"Why?" Selina asked intrigued.

"Because he can't hang out with the villains."

"The what?" Selina stopped walking.

"Oh, that's what we call ourselves. See, the school's mascot is a superhero, so the school's supposed to be the DC Superheroes. Since some of us don't like the jocks, the heroes, we call ourselves the villains. Mistah J says they couldn't exist without us. You can't have heroes without villains, you know. So that's our way of showing school spirit." Harley giggled.

"That makes sense, in an odd way." Selina said still looking at Bruce. He was warming up his arm. Every movement, the way he stood atop the mound, lifted his left leg, released the ball, was precisely calculated and perfectly executed each time.

"You know what they call Brucie?"

"What?" Selina finally looked at Harley.

"The Bat-man."

"The Batman. Why?"

"Because for a pitcher, he has a surprisingly high batting average. Something like .435 or something. He wins every game he pitches and has a 1.20 ERA. Don't look at me like that..._everyone_ knows his stats. He's taken the team to the State Championship and won all three he's gone to."

"Like the quarterback."

"Yeah. Bruce and Clark are the best athletes here. Actually, Diana, the cheerleading captain, says cheer is one of the most difficult sports, so the three of them are considered the best. The trinity or the Big 3, or some crap like that," Harley shrugged, "Anyway, let me ask if they've seen the coach."

Harley walked towards the fence, "Hey J'onn."

The catcher signaled to Bruce and walked over to Harley. He removed his catcher's mask to reveal a teal colored face.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen the coach?" Harley asked nervously.

"He said he'd be in his office." J'onn replied.

"Okay, thanks. Oh...uh...this is my new friend, Catty."

J'onn walked around the fence to the side where the two girls were standing. Bruce looked on curiously.

"It is nice to meet you, Catty."

"Actually, it's Selina." she smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

"You told me it was 'Catty'," Harley tried to argue, but was ignored.

Bruce was surprised by Selina's reaction or lack of one. Most people jumped at the first sight of J'onn. Even Harley, who had been there since J'onn arrived because his home school had been destroyed, was still uncomfortable around him.

Earlier, at the end of first period, Bruce had walked over to Alfred's desk to see Selina's class schedule. With one quick look he memorized all her personal information. Selina Kyle. He knew her home number and address. She lived in the East End with her mother, father, and sister. He could call or visit her if he wanted, which he did, but he wouldn't know what to say.

J'onn could feel Bruce looking at them.

"Let me introduce you to my friend." he told Selina and waved Bruce over. Bruce shook his head slightly as if rejecting a pitch his catcher had suggested.

"He takes practice very seriously," J'onn apologized.

"That's fine," Selina arched an eyebrow. She looked at Bruce and waved at him. He looked surprised. Then she turned around and walked away. Harley followed her.

"Why didn't you say hello?" J'onn asked approaching the mound.

"You know I don't interrupt practice for anything." Bruce spoke in a low voice.

"I thought you wanted to meet her."

"I never said I did."

"You didn't have to." J'onn replied putting his mask back on and walking towards home plate.

Bruce simply grunted.

ooo

Harley stopped at a door, "Just go in."

"Where are you going?"

"The pool. Coach Curry is so cute. See ya later, Catty!"

Selina opened the door and saw a burly man behind a desk, "Are you the coach?"

"One of 'em. Whadaya want?"

"I just enrolled today and need to be assigned to a P.E. class.

"Whadaya wanna do?"

Selina shrugged.

"Whadaya good at?"

"Everything."

Coach Grant finally looked up at her. "Well, looks like yer in shape. Can ya defend yerself?"

"I can take you." Selina replied not liking how he looked her over.

"Really?" the coach asked standing up and walking towards her. He threw a right hand at Selina's head.

She blocked it and landed a swift kick to his stomach that had little effect.

"Ya got skills kid, but ya need more practice and ya need to build up yer strength." he glanced towards the door at the figure coming in, "Sit down, Wayne, I'll be right witcha."

Selina had not noticed Bruce walk in. She was still stunned that the coach, a teacher, had tried to hit her. She wasn't sure why that surprised her, "authority" figures were always giving her a hard time.

Coach Grant turned to Selina, "Whacha name, kid?"

"Selina."

He rolled his eyes, "Last name."

"Kyle."

"Kyle meet Wayne. Wayne, Kyle," Coach Grant looked at Bruce, "This is yer new training partner."

"But ---"

"No buts, Wayne. Aren'tcha always bugging me 'bout a new partner?"

"Yes, but---"

"But what?"

Bruce couldn't think of a legitimate excuse. He wasn't sure how training would go with Selina, "She's a girl."

Selina's head whipped around to look at Bruce. Her eyes were ablaze with green fire. Bruce immediately regretted what he said. Her mere presence distracted him and he couldn't think clearly. He felt Selina's fiery gaze on him, but remained stoically looking at Coach Grant.

"I can do anything you can..._Bruce_," he turned at the sound of his name, "only better." Selina smiled. Her eyes gleaming with something Bruce had never seen before, defiance.

"Sounds like a challenge to me, Wayne." Coach Grant chuckled. He liked the new kid already.

Bruce stared at Selina, neither looking away. She was angry, he could see it in her eyes. She was angry at _him_. They had just met and she was, not surprisingly, already upset with him. He had the ability to make anybody and every body mad.

"Besides Wayne," Bruce finally looked away and Selina smiled triumphantly, "Lance was a girl and she coulda been as good as Kyle here will be had she not left to be a cheerleader. You two can work together this period."

"I have baseball practice."

"You can do that after school. I'll talk to yer coach 'bout it. This period, you'll both work with me. Got it?"

Bruce and Selina nodded.

The bell rang.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow. We'll get started then."

Bruce reached out to open the door for Selina, but she pushed past him and opened the door herself. She didn't need him to do anything for her. She walked out and noticed people running to the locker rooms to change. She heard the door close behind her and figured Bruce's swelled head finally fit through the doorway. _How could he be so dismissive and arrogant? Just 'a girl'? What an ass!_

"Selina."

She heard her name called, turned around ,and saw Bruce staring at her. "Um...what I said in there," he began, "I didn't...I mean...I don't think you're a girl."

"Well, I kind of am." Selina smiled. Her anger melted away as she saw him struggling to apologize.

"Yes, well..." Bruce let a small grin overtake his lips, "What I meant was---" he stopped when Selina reached out and touched his arm. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, you can make it up to me tomorrow." She turned around and left him standing there, smiling to himself. He watched her walk away, her hips swinging from side to side until she disappeared around the building.

Bruce composed himself and the serious look he always wore returned to his face. He shook his head, he knew that girl was going to be trouble.


	3. Break

Title: DC High  
Plot Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? A new student, Selina Kyle, is about to find out what happens.  
Disclaimer: the cat, the bat, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

Eddie was waiting for Selina. Eventually, she walked out of the locker room with Harley. Eddie mumbled to himself, he wanted to show Selina around and spend time with her. Just the two of them. 

"Are you girls finally ready?"

They ignored him.

He tried again, "Are you hungry, Selina?"

"I can eat." she replied.

The three of them walked towards a large elm tree. There were people already standing there.

"Lemme introduce you, Catty," Harley squeaked, and Eddie simply sighed, "Puddin, everybody, this is Catty."

ooo

Bruce was coming out of the men's locker room, when he saw Coach al Ghul.

"Can I speak to you Coach?"

"Of course, Detective. Please step into my office." Bruce walked into the office he had been in a while ago, where Selina had gotten mad at him. Coach al Ghul, Coach Grant, and Coach Curry shared an office, but none liked to be in there with the other two.

Seeing Bruce talking to her father, Talia ran across the field to her father's office.

"Have a seat, Detective."

"I won't be able to practice my pitching until after school from now on."

"What is the cause of this?"

Talia walked in, "Good morning, Beloved."

"Hello Talia." Bruce replied. This was a weird family. One called him Detective, the other Beloved.

"You have not answered my question, Detective."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "I will be resuming my training with Coach Grant."

"I see. Very well then, you may practice after school." Coach al Ghul looked intently at Bruce, "What is your reply to my other request, the one made at the beginning of the school year?"

"I don't think--" Bruce began, but was cut off.

"You must understand, Detective, that I am in need of an heir. One true to my bloodline. I can see no other man but you marrying my daughter." Talia smiled at Bruce, "My daughter already helps me with the girl's softball team. If you will agree to become my right hand man, my assistant coach, as it were, we would be the most powerful baseball family! We could rule the world together!"

"I've told you before, Coach al Ghul, I'm not interested in coaching. I will serve my school, my city, for as long as I am able." Bruce stood to leave.

"Very well, Detective, I will see you after school."

Bruce exited the office. Talia watched him leave and sighed.

She turned to face Coach al Ghul, "Why do you call him 'Detective', father?"

"That is what he is referred as, is it not? A nickname, if you will."

"No one address him as such, father." Talia was confused.

"Yes, at our last game, the crowd chanted his name, 'Detective! Detective!' "

"Do you mean against the Marvel Mutants?"

"Yes. Do you recall now, daughter?"

"They were not chanting his name. That was one of his worst games. He only struck out 50 percent of their batters and allowed a run to score. They were insulting him." Talia looked pained, "They were calling him...'defective, defective.' " Her eyes filled with tears.

"I see. I believed he was thus called because of his incredible problem-solving skills, he can figure out any batter. It is truly remarkable. Well, I rather enjoy calling him Detective. I think I will continue to do so."

"Of course, father."

ooo

"Catty, this is my puddin--"

"Call me Joker."

"That's Jonathan, Oswald, Harvey, and Red." Harley continued happily.

"Pamela Isley, actually," Pamela corrected.

"Selina Kyle." Selina replied.

"Okay, now that we're all friends," Harley said, "who's getting some food?"

At the question, Selina noticed everybody looked down at the grass.

"Fine quak, it'll be my treat...again quak." Oswald shook his head and dug in his pants for his wallet.

Harley snatched the money Oswald offered. She grabbed Jonathan and headed to the cafeteria.

"Old Ozzy here," Joker addressed Selina, "is a trust fund baby. Kinda like Brucie over there. Isn't that right, Brucie?"

Selina turned around to see Bruce give her and those next to her a cold, hateful glare. Harvey whispered something to Pamela and ran to catch up to Bruce.

"What's his problem?" asked Selina. A little while ago he had smiled at her, flirted...well, it wasn't quite flirting, but something like it. And now, this icy look?

"Don't worry, Catty," Joker reassured her, "You get used to it."

"No quak you don't."

"What's his problem then?" Selina repeated.

"He's a man." Pamela replied. She hated that everyone seemed to be obsessed with Bruce, "They've all got problems. They're all just...wrong."

"You're just mad because Harvey left you for Brucie. Hahahaha!"

Pamela gave Joker a look that rivaled Bruce's, "Harvey didn't _leave_ me. No man could leave me unless I wish it. And see, here he comes back now."

"What?" asked Harvey, not liking the stares he was receiving.

Oswald spoke first, "You can't quak go talk to Wayne and quak come back to us."

"Why not?"

"You have to pick one side, Harv. What's it gonna be, Heroes or villains?" questioned Joker seriously, which was actually scarier than him trying to be funny.

"You know I can't do that. I belong to both sides. You all know Bruce and I are friends from long ago. We're on the same baseball team." Harvey explained, "But you are my friends, too. And, you know I can't live without my Pammy. Right, Pammy?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Anyway," continued Harvey, "Why do you guys give me a hard time when Eddie is on the basketball team."

"It's Edward, you dick! And, yes I am on the basketball team--"

"Keeping the bench warm. Hahahaha."

"--BUT they are not my friends, so you are able to see how it's different, right?" Edward wondered why he wasted his time with these losers.

The bell rang.

"We didn't get to eat! Where's Harley? Harleeee!" Joker walked off angrily in search of his food.

Eddie stood next to Selina. Maybe she would be different and appreciate his company.

"What's next?" he asked her.

"Ugh! Typing."

"What would you _rather_ do?" he asked with a disturbing smile.

Selina understood the sick implication and ignored his question. "What do you have for third, Eddie?" she asked, despite knowing he preferred to be called Edward.

"P.E. Why?"

"I'll go with you."

"You're going to miss your class?"

Selina shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

If it was possible, Eddie liked her even more now.


	4. 3rd Period

Title: DC High  
Plot Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? A new student, Selina Kyle, is about to find out what life is like in DC High.  
Disclaimer: Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

Selina and Eddie walked into the basketball gym. 

"So you really play basketball?" Selina asked.

"Well, I'm on the team. Those guys," he pointed, "actually play. They're the starting lineup. That's Hal Jordan with the ball. Kyle Rayner trying to take it away. Oliver Queen flirting with the cheerleader. And those two pretending not to make out are John Stewart and Shayera Hol."

"She's on the men's basketball team." Selina was impressed.

"She is really good. They all are and they never get hurt, or even tired. No one else ever got to play. That's why everyone else quit, except me. I'm the only backup." Eddie said proudly.

"Alright ladies," yelled Coach Grant, "Let's get started. Nygma, get your ass over here."

"I gotta go." Eddie ran down the bleachers.

Selina almost laughed when Eddie stood next to the others, he was so small compared to them. She wondered if Eddie actually liked playing basketball or just wanted to wear green like the other basketball players. She wondered why they were allowed to wear green?

Eddie did serve a purpose on the team, at least for paired drills. He always worked with Oliver, both were easily distracted by the girls walking by. Hal and Kyle always tried to outdo each other. John and Shayera did the same, except they would occasionally throw the ball under the bleachers and go in search of it together.

Selina had been watching them practice for a while, when a dark haired girl approached her.

"Who do you think you are?"

Selina looked at the girl, "What?"

"You are not worthy of his time."

Selina turned away from the girl. She didn't want to get in a fight her first day there.

"Your insolence will be punished, girl. Look at me when I speak to you."

Selina stood up and looked at the girl eye to eye, "I suggest you leave me alone before you regret it." Her hands were rolled up into fists and she was ready to take this girl.

"How dare you speak to my beloved?"

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are or what the hell you're talking about."

"Are you trying to have me believe it was not you who was speaking to my beloved?"

"Who the hell is your 'beloved'?"

"Bruce Wayne." Talia spoke indignantly. The entire school knew they were meant for each other.

"He's your boyfriend?" Selina asked already irritated by the girl. It made sense now why Bruce had trouble talking to her, he was afraid his girlfriend would catch them.

Selina might have thought too much of him, making him out to be more than he was. Maybe he was just another guy looking to cheat on his girlfriend.

"We are destined to be together. Neither you nor any other---"

"Talia," Coach Grant yelled, interrupting Talia's preferred speech designed for any girl who tried to move in on her beloved, "You're father is looking for you."

"I must go to father at once, but know this," she turned to Selina, "he can never be yours." Talia ran out of the gym in search of her father.

Coach Grant approached Selina, "Kyle, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I have typing. Anyway, who was that?"

"Talia al Ghul, daughter of the baseball and softball coach. She's infatuated with Wayne...actually, come to think of it, they both are." he chuckled.

"Mmm."

"So, she catch you and Wayne making out?"

"No, we were just talking." Selina was surprised by his bluntness, but didn't show it.

"Sure, sure. Now get to class."

Selina walked out of the gym and into the closest building. She pulled out her class schedule from her back pocket.

"What do you think you're doing here, punk?"

She looked up to see a chubby guy eating a donut.

"You're new aintcha, kid?"

"Kid?" Selina looked him over. He looked about her age.

"Lemme see yer schedule. Why aintcha in class?"

"What, and miss running into you?" she grinned.

"I...uh...y-you...uh...gotta go to that brick building over there." He handed back her schedule.

"Thanx." she winked and started to walk away.

"Ugh, Bats! Where'd you come from?" Selina turned around and saw Bruce."You should be in class, too. I don't know how Gordon puts up with you."

"We can't all be hall monitors, Bullock," Bruce said, then he looked away from Bullock and towards Selina, "I'll show her to her class."

"Freak," Bullock mumbled and picked up the piece of donut he dropped when Bruce startled him. "Still looks good," he threw it in his mouth and went in search of other perpetrators.

Selina walked out and Bruce was right behind her.

"Bullocks a good guy, just...a little rough." he spoke in a low voice almost to himself.

"And what about you?" Selina asked as she stopped walking.

"What about me?"

"Are _you_ a good guy? Because that's what most people seem to think, but sometimes...the way you act...cold...superior. I mean, the way you looked at me during the break...and without any reason. What was that about?"

"I wasn't looking at you," Bruce lied.

"Who were you looking at then?"

"Your friends."

"They are not my friends, I just ended up there today. Anyway, what have they done to you?"

"You don't know them."

"Then tell me what I need to know."

Bruce sighed. "They're trouble makers. They pick on the weaker kids, steal their money, books, anything, just for fun. They try to disrupt school events simply because they think they can. They've set buildings on fire, cut the electricity, and poisoned the cafeteria food. Any bad thing you can think of, one of them has probably done it, or is planning on doing it. They even refer to themselves as 'the villains'."

"Why do you worry about it? Isn't that the Principal's job?"

"Principal Gordon is a good man, but he can't handle everything on his own."

Selina tilted her head, "So you help him."

Bruce was quiet. He wasn't sure why he had talked so much already. He rarely spoke, even to his friends, let alone to a new girl who had befriended the villains.

Selina looked at him. "Don't worry. I won't say anything," she smiled.

What was it about her smile or those green eyes that made him nervous?

"Bruce. What are you doing out of class?" asked the brunette who eyed Selina, "Are you giving new students campus tours, now?"

"Hi, Bruce," the redhead chirped.

"Ladies, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to show her to her next class." Bruce pulled on Selina's arm trying to get away. Selina noticed he was talking differently and had a weird smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Bruce sighed inwardly, "Of course. Lois, Vicky, this is Selina Kyle. Selina, this is Lois Lane and Vicki Vale. They're with the school newspaper."

"We're not _with_ the paper, Bruce, we _are_ the paper." Lois snapped.

"Lois writes and Vicki photographs." Bruce added, still with a fake smile.

Selina looked at Bruce. _What's with the weird smile?_ She didn't understand how one guy could act one way with some people and another way with others and still another way with another group. And then, there was how he talked to her. Selina noticed the two girls looking at her and then at Bruce.

"So...only two people on the paper?" Selina asked to break the silence.

"That's right." Lois spit out. Clark helped from time to time, but this new girl didn't need to know that.

Lois looked Selina up and down. Selina was used to girls being intimidated by her, so she simply smiled at Lois. Vicky had become enraptured with Bruce and was too busy looking at him to pay attention to the other two girls.

"Can you write?" Lois asked, forcing her lips into a smile, "Because you can come work with us if you want an excuse to talk to Bruce. We _have to_ interview him after every baseball game. It could be your job to follow him around if you like."

"I don't need an excuse to talk to him. I'll be seeing him too much as it is. We'll be sweating and panting and trying to get on top of each other," Selina replied sweetly and Lois' mouth fell open, "I'm his new training partner. Isn't that right, Bruce?"

Selina and Lois looked at each other and then at Bruce. He had to say something to appease both girls. Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but was saved by the bell, quite literally. It was time for fourth period.

"I have to show Selina to her next class. I'll see you two ladies later." Bruce grabbed Selina's arm and walked away.

"I don't like her," Lois said as she watched Bruce and Selina vanish among the many students trying to get to their class.

"I think he's perfect." Vicky replied dreamily.

Lois rolled her eyes, "C'mon, let's go."


	5. 4th Period

Title: DC High  
Plot Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? A new student, Selina Kyle, is about to find out what life is actually like there.  
Disclaimer: Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

Selina stopped and Bruce stopped behind her. 

Bruce looked over Selina's shoulder at her schedule, "You have history with Ducard. He's good." The smell of her hair, a combination of Lavender and something else, surrounded him and he closed his eyes to take it all in.

Selina could feel his breathe on her cheek. He was so close to her, too close. She didn't like being uncomfortable, so she spoke quickly. "Do you guys have a library?" she asked turning to face him and remembering too late just how close he had been. She ended up bumping her forehead into his chin.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry." she laughed a bit.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked embarrassed. If he hadn't been enjoying the scent of her hair, he would have been able to move away on time.

"I'm fine." She looked up at him. He didn't have the hard look on his face anymore. His jaw was relaxed and his eyes were almost warm.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm the one who bumped into you."

Bruce reached up and held her face with both hands, forgetting that he was in a crowded hallway, "Let me see."

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he removed his hands quickly, hitting a locker with his left hand and knocking down a student with his right. _Dammit._

"That was not on purpose." Bruce helped the blond kid he'd hit pick up his books. The kid got them and ran off quickly.

"I think you scared him," Selina joked.

"I think I did. I seem to scare a lot of people."

"You don't scare me." she smiled.

"No," he looked at her carefully, "I don't." She really wasn't scared. Most of the school, even his friends, were scared of him, which he would never admit to, but secretly enjoyed.

"Where's your library?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "You have history right now."

"Yeah, so?" she grinned. "I want you to show me the library."

"Not now," he said turning to leave.

Selina pulled on his arm to stop him. She grinned, still holding on to it. He was definitely as strong as he looked. "I want to ask you some things," she said running her hand over his bicep.

"You can ask me now."

"Not here."

"I can't miss class, Selina." he said flatly.

She saw the determination in his eyes and knew he wasn't going to budge. _Your loss._ She turned and walked away.

"Wait," he said. She stopped and looked at him as he continued, "I can't miss class, but I can meet you in the library during lunch."

She smiled, "I'll see you then."

ooo

Selina decided to check out this teacher that Bruce approved of. She walked into her history class and handed Mr. Ducard her class schedule.

"New Student. Very good...Selina. Please take a seat anywhere you like."

After talking for nearly thirty minutes straight, Mr. Ducard wanted his students to discuss the lecture among themselves, "Okay, everyone count off 1 thru 5 and get in those groups."

Selina ended up in a group of all girls. She realized these were the cheerleaders. The tall one with the impressive muscular physique, had sky blue eyes and charcoal hair. Selina noticed the girl kept looking at her.

"Hello. I am Diana," the tall one said, extending her large hand.

"Selina," she replied shaking Diana's hand.

"You are new here, yes?"

"Yeah, today's my first day."

"I saw you talking to Bruce during P.E. What did you two discuss?" Diana asked.

"Did he ask you out?" Zatanna asked eagerly.

And suddenly, Selina had five pairs of female eyes on her. _Is everyone at this school interested in Bruce Wayne for some reason or other?_

"He never asks anyone out," Dinah replied.

_Maybe that's why._

"We just met," Selina began, "Coach Grant made me as his new training partner---."

"I was Bruce's training partner once," Dinah interrupted, "but it was too much. He's too demanding so I left for---" Dinah stopped. She noticed Diana's eyes growing larger and larger with disbelief, for she could never believe a man's training was more difficult than her own. Dinah recognized the look and quickly corrected herself, "---I left for the much more challenging sport of cheerleading."

Diana's eyes were at their regular size again and Dinah knew she had said the right thing. Zatanna nodded in agreement, as did the other girls.

"You could join us, sister," Diana spoke in an elegant tone addressing Selina, "Cheerleading is a liberating sport. It is extremely difficult and only those with rare talents will achieve greatness in it. It is a sisterhood where we do not demean each other, but support and encourage one another. Our cheerleading squad had gone to finals every year I have led them. We have won three straight state and national titles..."

Selina felt her eyelids growing heavy. She looked around and everyone except Diana had the same glassy look in their eyes. Selina glanced at the clock, she could hear Diana's voice, but it sounded far away. She wondered where the library was located. Would Bruce show up? Maybe he had simply said he'd meet her so he wouldn't be late to his class. She'd never met anyone who wasn't willing to ditch with her. He appeared to be interested, yet he also seemed detached. Most guys made their thoughts about her all too obvious, but not Bruce. She couldn't figure him out.

"...and in conclusion, my sisters, cheerleading is a sport of independence and freedom from dependence on men, except if the tournament requires at least one male participant. Otherwise, it is truly a rare opportunity for women to engage in an athletic challenge that all women appreciate and men admire."

Selina was sure the other girls were going to applaud, but instead they just smiled approvingly at Diana.

"What do you think, Selina? Would you like to become a cheerleader?"

"I believe in women's equality and independence," Selina said sincerely, "but I'm rather curious at what Coach Grant can teach me."

"Coach Grant is a good man," Diana acknowledged, "if you change your mind, we will welcome you into our sisterhood with open arms."

"I'll keep that in mind," Selina said feeling she should say more, but decided against it.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, please put the desks in their rightful place and get ready to leave. Selina, can I see you after class?"

Selina looked at him and nodded. She hoped he wouldn't keep her too long. The bell rang and Selina quickly made her way up to his desk.

"Here's your class schedule. And, here are the assignments you missed and need to make up in order to be on track with everyone else. There is quite a lot of work there, so I suggest you start at once."

"Sure." Selina took all the handouts and started to leave, "Oh," she walked back to his desk, "Do you know where the library is?"

Mr. Ducard smiled. Most students waited until the last minute to complete their class work. He was pleased to know he had at least one more hardworking student in his class.

"The library is on the second floor of this building. Go down two flights of stairs and you should find it."

Selina left the room and headed for the stairway.


	6. Lunch

Title: DC High  
Plot Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? A new student, Selina Kyle, is about to find out what life is like there.  
Disclaimer: Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission. The French flipper trick is from Batman Returns, property of Warner Bros.

* * *

As usual, Pamela was the first person out in the quad. She stood under the elm tree and viciously threatened, insulted, or physically attacked anyone who walked on the grass. She couldn't believe how insensitive some people were. 

She looked around at the few students making their way to the cafeteria. She saw Harvey walking towards her and she turned to face the opposite direction. She would never admit it to anyone, but she really liked Harvey and knew he really liked her, so she played hard to get. She didn't really have to, though, no man could resist her.

"Hey Pammy," Harvey greeted her.

"Oh, it's only you." Pamela said, almost yawning.

Sometimes Harvey didn't understand his desperate need to see her. He knew, he should stay away from her, she was usually causing trouble, which often left him at odds with his oldest and best friend, Bruce. There were times Harvey thought he could simply walk away, where he couldn't care less about her, but there were other moments, like now, where he _had_ to be next to her, he simply had to have her.

"Why do you like to torture me, Pammy?" Harvey pleaded.

"Because I can." she smiled and Harvey attacked her with his mouth. Most days, she made him work hard for her attention, but the way he was kissing her...

Pamela and Harvey were locked in a heated embrace, oblivious to the students that began filling the quad.

"Ugh, man! Are they at it again?" complained Eddie. He lost Selina after Coach Grant kicked her out of P.E. and he hadn't seen her since then. He wasn't in the mood to see other people make out when he had gotten nowhere with Selina. When were they going to be like Pamela and Harvey? His eyes lit up with anticipation, it would definitely be soon, right after he got the chance to talk to her alone...once more, P.E. didn't count.

"Not again," grumbled Jonathan as he and Oswald arrived. The former went to sit next to Eddie, as far away from the slobbering duo as possible. The latter stood right next to them, admiring the way Pamela pressed up against Harvey, wishing it were him she was grinding against. He could show her his French flipper trick.

Harley looked at Red and Harv kissing. She sighed. Her puddin had kissed her like that once. No...twice. No...once. She sighed again.

"Hey kiddies!" Joker yelled walking towards the elm tree. Harley ran happily towards him, but he pushed her away as she approached. She flew onto the grass.

"Harley, get off of there!" Pamela screamed, as she peeled herself away from Harvey.

"Hey!" Harvey complained, but he knew she was no longer in the mood. "I have to go over our game strategy with Bruce, anyway." He left and Pamela vowed revenge and to double the dose of her pheromones.

"Sorry, Red." Harley got up, rubbing her behind, "Hey puddin, why'd you do that for?"

Joker ignored her. He looked at Pammy and Harv walking away, then shook his head in disgust, "Kids these days."

"You kissed me like that once, puddin. Remember?" Harley looked at him lovingly.

Eddie and Jonathan looked at each other, then at Joker, amusement clearly visible on their faces.

"Hahahaha! Good one Harl!" Joker laughed as he stomped angrily towards Harley.

Jonathan had seen Joker with that look too many times. Joker always ended up striking Harley in one way or another, and although Jonathan loved to see fear in others, he preferred to be the one to cause it.

"I have a plan to get the Bat-man," he said in a low voice, as he stood up.

"Really, Johnny boy?" Joker asked returning to his festive mood again. He walked towards Jonathan and awaited eagerly for him to continue. Harley secretly thanked Jonathan...again. She had to think of a good way to pay him back. He was constantly trying to defend her against Mistah J and all he ever got, was beat up.

"Yes. I have been working on a toxin that when sprayed on an individual, would cause that person's greatest fears to materialize," he paused. Jonathan wanted to make sure Harvey had left. They all liked being Harvey's friend, but they could never be absolutely sure that he wouldn't warn Batman about a plot against him, "He has a game tonight, all we have to do is spray the toxin on him and then we can watch him fall apart and scream and cry like a little girl in front of the entire school."

"A fear toxin?" asked Eddie.

"Yes." Jonathan smile malevolently.

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard," hissed Pamela.

"Ah, Red, don't be mad at Johnny because Harvey left."

"How are we going to make sure he gets sprayed?" Eddie asked, thinking that putting the toxin in the baseball or a bat would be a good way to do it.

"Well...I hadn't thought about that." Jonathan's smile disappearing.

Joker _hated_ stupid or incomplete plans. This one was both. "You know, Johnny boy, I don't think you've thought this through. Better luck next time."

"But the toxin works." Jonathan insisted. "All we have to---"

"You're not listening to me!" Joker's voice became serious. He wanted to destroy Jonathan, punish him for actually talking back. He looked at Harley, then at Jonathan, "Wait, why'd you call him Johnny, Harl?"

Harley smiled sweetly, "_You_ just called him Johnny, puddin."

Joker thought for a moment, was _she_ the reason, Jonathan stood up to him? Joker was not going to let this little blond play him for a fool, "During the break, you and Crane took Oswald's money to get us some food. Where is it? Where'd you go?"

Jonathan looked at Harley, who in turn looked at Joker, "We...uh...heh,heh...ate it...in class. The bell rang and---"

"WHAT?"

"N-now, d-don't get mad puddin..."

Before Harley and Jonathan could explain, Joker charged at them. Harley, who was used to his rampages, knew to get away. She quickly disappeared among a group of students standing nearby.

Jonathan, being so tall and extremely thin, stood out like a sore thumb. He promised himself he would never rescue Harley from her crazed clown again, but that didn't help him now. Joker threw him to the floor and laughed hysterically, "HAHAHAHA!" Once he located the band of Jonathan's underwear, Joker pulled on it with all his strength.

Other students gathered around and looked on. They all knew better than to get involved with a villain feud. They simply grimaced, and one red-headed boy who ran by quickly, shouted, "Ooo, that's gotta hurt!"

Eddie looked at Pammy talking to the grass, Oswald still ogling at Pamela, Joker giving Jonathan an atomic wedgie, and Harley looking at them from atop a tree. He shook his head. His friends really _were_ crazy. He decided to go look for Selina, together, they could be the sane ones.

Bullock and Montoya, the other hall monitor, stepped in, "Alright, break it up you two!"

ooo

Selina walked down the stairs slowly. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? Guys never made her nervous, she made them nervous. What was it about Bruce? Now she had to come up with something interesting to ask him. Well, she did want to know about all those girls. Did he like any of them? She wanted to get to know him better. She smiled to herself, his having a girlfriend would only slow down the process.

"Selina."

She turned and saw Bruce walking down behind her.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Very direct, aren't you? Don't believe in small talk?"

Bruce didn't reply. He could only be himself with a few select people. Most of the school thought of him as a ladies man who happened to be a good pitcher. Out in public, like lunch or school events, he tried to be sociable. He played the part of a rich playboy because that's what most students, like Lois and Vicky, expected of him. When he was on the mound or patrolling the campus after school, he didn't care what anyone thought of him, he simply focused on his work. Coach al Ghul did not allow the baseball players to fraternize with the crowd during games, which Bruce appreciated, so no one outside the heroes and the villains knew that severe and dangerous side of him.

During 4th period, he was more tense than usual, replaying their few, but interesting interactions. Bruce did not expect to have to play the part of a playboy with Selina. He thought he could be himself. Then, when he believed he might not be able to be, he regretted telling her he'd meet her during lunch. In class, he was supposed to solve three equations, but had been unable to focus. Instead, he let Wally try and figure them out. Wally! Dammit! All he could think of were her eyes. And now, here they were again, those beautiful green eyes, looking at him, and he didn't know what to say to her.

"Being direct is a good thing, don't get me wrong. It's better than bullshitting, right?"

"Right," he managed. Every day girls threw themselves at him and he dismissed them politely. Why was this girl getting to him? Why was he _letting_ her get to him? Yes, she was beautiful...with a perfect body. She could handle herself well enough that Coach Grant assigned her as his new training partner. She was smart, she had a class schedule similar to his. And she wasn't afraid of him.

Was that it? She wasn't afraid of him. She'd seen him give his coldest glare and she wasn't fazed at all.

"Did you want to get something to eat first?" Selina asked.

"No," he lied. Alfred had prepared his lunch and he was hungry, but he didn't want to go outside and have everyone look at them. Lois would probably write the article and have Vicky take the pictures. Everyone would ask questions because he never ate with anyone besides the heroes.

"Yeah, me neither," Selina lied as well. She had not eaten all day and was starving, but she didn't want all those people to see her with him. She could handle the villains, she just didn't want to hear any of their crap. She also didn't want to have to answer another girl's questions about Bruce.

"You know, everyone I've met has asked me about you. Well, every female I've met."

"Really? What did you say?" Bruce swallowed hard.

"The truth," Selina smiled at him, "that Coach Grant assigned me as your new partner, that we're not going out, and that we haven't slept together...yet."

Bruce missed a step when Selina added "yet," but he recovered quickly.

"I'm kidding, Bruce. Well, about the last thing." Before Bruce could respond, Selina asked, "Did you go out with Lois? Or Diana? Or any of the other girls drooling over you?"

For a second, Bruce looked like a deer caught in the headlights. This girl just kept surprising him.

Selina saw his reaction and thought she might be asking too much of a guy she just met, "I know you don't even know me. You don't have to answer---"

"No." Bruce cut her off. Selina waited to see if he would continue. When he didn't, she asked him to explain.

"No, what?"

Bruce stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her, "No, I haven't gone out with any of them."

"Would you like to?"

After thinking for a moment, he decided to be honest, "Sometimes," he paused, "they're all attractive girls..." Selina tried to ignore the heaviness that all of a sudden pressed down on her chest, "...but..." she turned her eyes to meet his, "I don't think any of them are the one for me."

"Mmm." was all Selina could manage. The way he was looking at her...

Selina looked away. Her heart was beating fast. She crossed her arms over her chest just in case it tried to jump out like it felt it would. She was trying to remind herself she just met this guy, why was she acting like this? Yeah, he was handsome as hell and had a rock-hard body...she smiled inwardly. _Was all of it like that?_

She looked over and saw he was looking at her. Studying her. Suddenly she felt naked. He was trying to read her eyes, trying to see into her soul.

Selina was tempted to look away, but decided that if he could be brave, so could she. She let her hands fall to her sides and she looked at _him_. Studied _him_. She'd never known anyone so guarded. At the same time that he was trying to look inside her, he blocked all access into himself.

Selina wondered what had happened to him to cause him to be so closed in, always preventing anyone from seeing who he really was. But she could tell he was trying. He was trying to let his guard down so she could see him. The real him. The real Bruce.

Selina had never been an open book either, but she could let someone in with a lot more ease than Bruce. He could see the pain in her eyes. Hurt. A darkness lurked in them that made him want to look away. She had experienced loss, death, loneliness to the extent he had, perhaps beyond. But there was light, too. It radiated through. There was hope...

Could she reach down into his despair and pull him out? Could she be the one?

"Selina." His voice was low, raw, full of emotion.

Her gaze never wavered. _Maybe he's it. Maybe..._

"Wayne!" a vulgar voice broke the spell and both Bruce and Selina were suddenly extremely embarrassed, "So who won the staring contest?"

Bruce looked up to see a bald head coming towards them.

"What do you want, Luthor?" Bruce growled, more anger in his voice than he should have allowed.

"Hello," Lex looked Selina up and down, then turned to Bruce, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Wayne?"

"Selina Kyle, Lex Luthor."

"I'm student body president," Lex said proudly extending his hand, "and you are?"

"Not interested," Selina spit out. She grabbed Bruce's hand and walked away.

Luthor watched them enter the library, "Idiots," he mumbled in disgust.

Selina walked into the library still holding Bruce's hand. He scanned the library and it appeared to be empty. _Good._ She seemed to be walking aimlessly, so he stopped mid-isle, gently pulling on her hand.

"What are you looking for?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure," she looked at him and smiled. Then she looked down and realized she was still holding his hand. Or he was kind of holding her hand. And then, their hands held on tighter, their fingers laced together.

Selina looked at Bruce. He had a half smile on his face and his eyes were wide and welcoming. She felt his thumb caress her hand, sending a rush of warmth throughout her body.

Bruce looked at Selina. He had only known her for a few hours and already he had opened himself up to her more than he had to anyone else. Her eyes had always been so strong and sure, but now...she looked a little frightened. Was he...scaring her? No, it wasn't fear of him, but fear of them...what they could become. She was about to give him the power to hurt her. He couldn't believe he was about to do the same thing...give her power over him. He had never been willing to do so before.

Bruce pulled her hand closer to him. The rest of her followed and didn't stop until she was pressed tightly against him.

Selina could feel his heart beating. It was as fast as her own. She smiled a little and bit the side of her lip. Bruce couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned down to kiss her and she reached up at the same time. Their lips met momentarily and both let out a little sigh.

"Hey Bruce. I...oh...um...I...uh," Bruce and Selina stepped apart, "I didn't...uh...see the two...oh...sorry." Clark was blushing and had frozen in place unable to move. He looked down and noticed Bruce and Selina were still holding hands.

Clark's face was bright red.

It was Selina, to Bruce's relief, who finally let go of his hand. She looked at Bruce and the walls had come down, he had already closed himself off again. She didn't wait for his acknowledgment and didn't say anything to him either. She simply turned and walked away, leaving the two heroes alone in an uncomfortable silence.


	7. 5th Period

Title: DC High  
Plot Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? A new student, Selina Kyle, is about to find out what life is like there.  
Disclaimer: Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

Bruce walked a step in front of Clark towards their Psychology class. They took their seats next to each other at the back of the room. Throughout his lecture, Dr. Strange expected Bruce and Clark, two of the best students in the school, to provide the answers everyone else failed to give, but much to his disappointment, they remained eerily quiet. Even when he asked Bruce a question directly, his favorite student had only managed to shrug his shoulders and shake his head. Dr. Strange didn't like this at all. He would find out who or what was the root of this. 

Clark kept replaying the incident in his head. Bruce, his friend who _never_ smiled, who rarely talked, who didn't like _touching_ anyone, and hated for anyone to touch him, was...**_kissing_**...a girl...touching her, letting her touch him. His stomach turned. Clark couldn't understand why he found the image so disturbing. He should be happy that his friend was finally trying to establish some kind of a relationship with another person. One he wasn't forced into because he and the other individual were both heroes. Clark knew he should be glad. However, he was uncomfortable with the whole idea and despite his best efforts, kept replaying the library scene over and over in his mind.

Bruce had never cared what anyone thought of him. No one except J'onn and Clark, not that he would admit to it. They were the only two people whom Bruce actually acknowledged as equals, or as close to equals as could be. Now Clark had seen him in a...compromising and vulnerable position...with a girl he just met. Bruce couldn't look at Clark and knew Clark couldn't look at him. When Dr. Strange had called upon him, he couldn't focus enough to reply to the simple question he knew the answer to.

This entire situation was beyond torturous. Although Bruce liked to see Clark squirming, he couldn't enjoy the look on Clark's face because it had come at his own expense. Selina was probably upset with him for not doing or saying anything, but for once, he had no idea what to do. What are you supposed to do when your friend catches you kissing a girl you just met?

Bruce shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Selina, he should concentrate on Strange's lecture. He caught an interesting part of it, "...look past a person's lapse in judgment and at everything they've done for and with you. Interesting, no? If anyone..."

Bruce and Clark looked at each other.

_Was it a lapse in judgment?_

_Being human doesn't take away from everything else, right? _

_Still the same guy?_

_Still the same guy._

They seemed satisfied with these new thoughts and turned to look at the teacher once again. Each just wanted to put the whole episode behind him.

Dr. Strange finished his lecture and separated the students into groups. To Bruce's chagrin, Clark ended up in his group, along with Diana, John, and Shayera. He didn't need this right now.

ooo

Selina had been thinking about Bruce since she walked out of the library. She had wanted to jump him just so she wouldn't have to deal with anything going on inside, no thinking, no emotions, but he seemed to want to face it all. So she let herself think and feel and...it was scary, but...wonderful at the same time. Just picturing him...his hand on her back...his soft lips...she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Damn quarterback! _

ooo

Clark sat next to Bruce and leaned in, "Do you like her?"

Bruce stared at him and seriously considered homeschooling.

"Like who?" Diana asked curiously. Was he finally going to admit he liked her? It was obvious enough to everyone. Who else could go so perfectly with the Cheerleading Captain than the baseball team's pitching Ace! Of course the majority of the students thought the starting quarterback and the Cheerleading Captain belonged together, but she wasn't so sure.

Diana looked at Clark. Some didn't appreciate the farmboy charm, but she didn't mind it. He _was_ very cute, really, really nice, maybe _too_ nice, and very shy about girls. Diana secretly loved to make him blush. Bruce on the other hand was so handsome and mysterious. He was usually cold and distant, but what girl didn't like a challenge?

She looked from one to the other. Well, she _had_ to end up with one of them, they were the Trinity after all. And she was not the type of girl to go out with two guys at the same time...but maybe an exception could be made this once...No! She was a good girl. All she wanted was for one of them to get their act together and finally get the nerve to ask her out. It should probably be Bruce, though, because Clark had been following Lois around like a puppy lately. She looked at Bruce. Yes, he would do nicely.

"So?" Diana asked again after her question went unanswered the first time.

"Uh..." Clark tried, but couldn't come up with anything. He wasn't a very good liar.

Bruce looked at Clark. Clark was one of the most intelligent people he knew, but when girls were involved, he simply lost it. Must be the lived-isolated-on-a-farm thing. Bruce looked at Diana, she had an ethereal quality to her. She was very pretty...he couldn't believe he'd admitted as much to Selina, he never reveals any unnecessary information willingly. And, he said that to her right before he tried to kiss her. Bruce shook his head inwardly. Maybe he wasn't as smooth as he thought, nor much better with girls than Clark.

"Ms. Shiva," Clark said nervously, but kept his gaze steady so they would believe him.

"Oh?" Diana's smile disappeared.

"What about Shiva?" asked Shayera approaching the group.

"Apparently, Bruce was talking about her. Isn't that right, Bruce?" Diana looked suspiciously at him.

"You like older women?" John asked, "She's good-looking, in a—"

"What?" Shayera yelled.

John looked worried. He tried very hard to keep Shayera happy. He really liked her, but she had a terrible temper and always resorted to violence, "I...uh...that's what Bruce said."

"What?" yelled Diana, looking extremely upset.

"No...uh," Clark attempted to remedy the situation, "Bruce said he _didn't_ like the new chemistry teacher." Bruce hadn't actually said that, but grunted in affirmation when asked about it. Clark looked hesitantly at Bruce and tried to smile, but the other's cold glare would prevent anyone's smile from forming.

"I understand." Diana nodded. She didn't like Ms. Shiva either, but unlike the other heroes she did not engage in gossip. She thought it was cowardly and futile. If she had a problem with anyone, she would confront them directly. It was the diplomatic thing to do.

"I don't like her," Shayera said, "I preferred Mr. Cain as the chem teacher. I don't know why he's teaching Calculus now. In chemistry, he showed us how to make smoke screen out of home products."

"Cain is insane." John replied, "He's creepy, too. Every time he looked at me it seemed like he's counting the different ways he could kill me."

"He probably was." Bruce finally spoke, "But Shiva has a similar look in her eye."

"Imagine those two had a kid..." John shuddered.

Bruce looked at him, "With the right training, you never know."

Everyone stared at Bruce. It was comments like that one, which made the other heroes a little afraid of him.

"Actually, I think Mr. Cain does have a daughter," Shayera spoke in a low voice, "I overheard him talking on his phone the day before he switched courses. She goes to the local elementary school, I think."

"Really?" Bruce looked thoughtful.

"Bruce, you cannot take on another child," Diana looked at him disapprovingly, "You're already working with Dick and Tim. One student from DC Middle School and one from DC Elementary is already too much. Take me for example, I've been working with Donna and Cassie..."

Shayera and John rolled their eyes. Clark wanted to, but was too polite to ever do it. Bruce had stopped listening after Diana said "cannot." He wondered why Tim had not told him about this girl. Maybe Tim didn't know, but then he would have to work with the boy. He needed to become better aware of his surroundings.

Bruce looked up at Diana who was still talking. He looked over at Clark who had a similar ability to make unnecessary speeches. He wondered how people could use so many words when their point could be summed up in a single sentence, perhaps two.

"...and with cheer practice and competitions, plus our heavy load of class work, I hardly have any time for anything else. You almost have as full and difficult a schedule as mine, Bruce. Do you see why it would be a bad idea for you to even consider it?" Diana looked at Bruce awaiting his acceptance of being wrong and his admission of it.

"Of course, Diana's right, Bruce," Clark began, but stopped when he received the death glare from him. He quickly changed the subject, "What did you guys think of Dr. Strange's lecture today?"

John was about to comment on the lack of supportive evidence and Strange's wild assumptions, when a voice came over the loud speaker.

:.Good Afternoon DC Heroes, in particular, my personal favorite...Batman. Riddle me this: What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it? Follow the clues and save the dean. Fail and everyone will drink green.

ooo

Selina looked at Harley, "Was that Eddie?"

"They don't call him the Riddler for nothin," Harley smiled, then cheered, "Yay Eddie!"

Wally leaned back in his chair. He knew Bruce would already be solving the clues, so he could sit back and relax, "What are we cheering about ladies?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Red 2." Harley giggled.

"Ah, c'mon...I won't tell."

J'onn whispered, "Wally, turn around. Mr. Cain is giving you a very funny look."

"Nothing I can't handl—" Wally froze when he saw the teacher sizing him up through suspiciously beady eyes. John was right, this guy was definitely beyond creepy.

ooo

Clark looked over at Bruce, who was already walking towards Dr. Strange's desk.

Bruce tried to look as carefree as possible, "I need to use the restroom," he leaned in closer to the teacher, brought a hand to his stomach, and whispered, "I ate the bean burrito."

Dr. Strange usually wanted to know all the information on his students that he could possibly get, but this was just too much, "Go." he spit out disgustedly.

Bruce walked out quickly.

Clark saw Bruce leave and got up to follow. Dr. Strange stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Clark hated a lie, so he phrased his answer as honestly and accurately as possible,"I need to check on Bruce. He has a game today and I want to make sure he's alright."

Strange reluctantly agreed.

Clark caught up to his friend, "What is so fragile that when you say its name you break it? Hmm, what does it mean?"

"Silence."

"You don't have to be rude, Bruce."

He looked at Clark, "The answer to the riddle _is_ silence."

Clark almost blushed, "Right. Um...silence? The library?"

"Yes. Once we get there, we'll either find the a way to stop Nigma or get another clue."

As they ran up the stairs, Bruce wondered if this had anything to do with Selina. It could simply be coincidence, but why else have him return to the library? Clark had the same thought. He had seen Selina walking with Edward earlier in the day, maybe this was some form of retaliation for getting involved with a villain's friend.

When they walked into the library, they saw a large green envelope on the front desk. Bruce opened it carefully, then read it, "What object has keys that open no locks, space but no room, you can enter but not go in?"

"The Internet?" Clark wondered.

"Close, but no. It's a keyboard." Bruce moved swiftly through the library looking at all the computer keyboards for a sign. He noticed one with a single green key. He pressed it and the screen turned on.

:.I can only guess this is Batman. I don't think the other Heroes could have figured it out. (Clark hung his head.) You've earned the last and final clue to keep the water from becoming yellow and blue. What can be measured, but has no width, length, or height...and with what? You have five minutes.

A clock appeared on the screen, counting down: 5:00...4:59...4:58...

At the moment, Clark couldn't even think. He looked at Bruce. Sometimes he was truly in awe of his friend's composure.

"Temperature, a thermostat," Bruce spoke quietly and headed for the exit, "We need to get to the maintenance room."

They made their way across the campus. Bruce saw Montoya walking the halls. He had to avoid getting stopped, which he easily did. When he reached the maintenance room, Clark was already there. He had untied Dean Atkins, put the man seemed to be unconscious.

"Should I shut off the valve?"Clark asked, he didn't want to have green water flow through the pipes. It took weeks to clean them the previous occasion when something similar happened, except last time it was fear toxin mixed into the water, courtesy of the Scarecrow.

"Wait." Bruce looked around. He unlatched the set of hidden hoses Riddler had attached to different valves. The water would no longer be contaminated. "There's no need to shut it off."

"Good. Then, I'll get rid of these," Clark carried the green canisters out.

Bruce took the dean out into the quad and tried to wake him up.

"Wh-what happened?" Dean Atkins asked as he staggered up to his feet.

"I think you passed out. I was going to the restroom and saw you lying here." Bruce replied casually.

"Oh, thank you. I--"

"Sure, no problem. I better get back to my class."

Bruce and Clark returned in time to hear Dr. Strange remind them that their papers were due next week. The bell rang and they were dismissed.


	8. 6th Period

Title: DC High  
Plot Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? A new student, Selina Kyle, is about to find out what life is like there.  
Disclaimer: Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

Bruce and Clark walked out of the room and headed to their last period, Ms. Shiva's class. 

"Can I ask you something, Bruce?"

"No."

Clark sighed, "O-kay."

They continued to their class in silence. About half of the girls they passed on the hallway waved and said, "Hi!" to Clark. He smiled genuinely and replied with a "Hi, how's it going?" The other half giggled when they looked at Bruce. A few dared to approach him and say "Hello,"and were rewarded with his dashing smile, which was always forced.

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice, you know." Clark told him in a low voice.

Bruce replied through clenched teeth and a fake smile,"I _am_ being polite. That is enough."

Once they entered the classroom, they went their separate ways. Bruce went to the back of the class and Clark sat in the front row next to Lois.

"Hey, Smallville."

"Hi, Lois."

Lois leaned in towards Clark and was about to ask if he'd seen or met the new girl, when the new girl walked in. Clark immediately looked uncomfortable and Lois arched an eyebrow and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Bruce was looking out the window down at the parking lot. Most car thefts happened right before school was over, but he turned just in time to see Selina walk in. _I kissed her...well, kind of, no thanks to Clark. _Bruce looked at Clark and noticed he was blushing. _Good_.

Selina gave her class schedule to the teacher, who eyed the new student maliciously. Ms. Shiva hoped this girl had more of a brain than most of the things running around this school who called themselves students did. She had no patience for stupidity or inadequacy.

"Selina. Yes?" Ms. Shiva looked her over, "Sit there." and she pointed to the empty seat next to Clark. Selina looked at Clark with accusing eyes and Clark's face went pale, then turned red again. Bruce noticed the exchange and was glad Selina was mad at Clark, as well.

Ms. Shiva continued, "If you have any questions, ask one of your classmates, I am not here to babysit. Understood?"

"Sure," Selina shrugged. She had come across her share of hard-asses and wasn't going to let this teacher intimidate her. Selina walked past Lois and Clark to the desk on the corner. As she turned to sit down, she looked up and three rows back, she saw Bruce's handsome face looking at her. Her eyes lit up and she mouthed, "Hi."

Bruce's lips broke out into a genuine smile. He couldn't help it, she seemed so happy to see him and he was pleased to see her, too.

Bruce realized Lois was looking at him with an amused look on her face, like she had caught him red-handed. His face became stone again. He clenched his jaw tightly and turned to look out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Selina's foot tapping to a beat he couldn't figure out.

He had always enjoyed chemistry. He was good at it. Actually, he was good at everything, but now, with Selina in another one of his classes...It didn't matter. She presented no problems. He would simply have to ignore her and focus.

Bruce saw her lift the heal of her left foot and rest all its weight on her toes. She swayed her foot side to side and he wondered what she was thinking about.

He would see her at the beginning and end of the day. His jaw relaxed a bit. He wondered what, if anything, would have happened if Clark had not showed up in the library. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly until he saw Lois whisper something to Clark. Clark shook his head, but Lois had a secret weapon to make him succumb to her requests, she gave him the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip. Clark nodded and Bruce shook his head. _Clark's such a sucker. _

Clark stood up and headed towards Bruce. While Bruce was looking at Clark with narrowed eyes, he failed to see Lois approach Ms. Shiva offering to help Selina.

"Why did your girlfriend send you , Clark?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Might as well be."

Bruce then heard Ms. Shiva speak, "Good idea, Lois. I admire your initiative," she then turned to Selina, "Lois will help you out with today's project."

Bruce gave his friend such an icy scowl, Clark actually felt colder suddenly.

Selina wanted to sink in her chair, but instead sat up straight and looked at the teacher, "I would rather work alone."

Everyone, including Bruce and Clark, looked at Ms. Shiva. No student had _ever_ talked back to her, and for a moment the teacher was at a loss for words. However, she recovered quickly and spoke vehemently, "You **_will_** work with Lois! **And,** since you _like_ her so much, she will be your lab partner for the rest of the year!"

Selina wanted to get up and walk out, but the way Ms. Shiva was standing, she looked ready to kill and Selina wasn't sure she could take her. Instead, she smiled and said, "Actually, I do like Lois, so you're really doing me a favor. Thanks."

Ms. Shiva wanted to lunge at the smiling girl and shred her to pieces with her bare hands. She could do it, too, but she had already been fired from far too many schools, so she took out part of her frustration on Clark, who was still standing next to Bruce, "When did _you_ ask permission to get up?"

Clark tried to explain, "I—"

"Since you wish to be next to your friend so desperately, he can be _your_ lab partner for the rest of the year. Now, everyone pair up and get to work!"

Bruce mumbled to himself and Clark wasn't sure he should sit next to him.

"I said, _**get to work**_!" the teacher yelled and most students jumped out of their seats and headed to a lab table.

Selina saw Lois approach, "Look, I don't know what you want from me—"

Lois tried to smile, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier today...and I guess, for what just happened now. In the morning, I was kinda—"

"Bitchy." Selina suggested.

"Yeah. Anyway, lets get to work before _she_ goes all psycho again."

Selina got up and scanned the room quickly for Bruce, he was already working. She followed Lois to their lab station, which happened to be on the other side of the room, opposite from his station. Selina sighed. This class just kept getting worse and worse.

Lois set up some beakers, "About earlier—"

Selina cut her off, "Don't worry about it."

"No, it's just...I guess, I was rude because no one's been able to make any headway with him," Lois looked towards Bruce, "and here you come in and in one day have him chatting away like it was an everyday occurrence."

"We weren't _chatting_. Anyway, why do you care? You like him?" Selina asked.

"Who? Bruce? No, but..." Lois paused and looked around. She moved closer to Selina, "You _promise_ not to say anything to anyone?"

Selina nodded.

"Me, too." Lois laughed and Selina could not believe she fell for that.

Bruce and Clark turned to see Lois laughing and Selina angrily turning the pages of a book.

"I was kidding," Lois said in a low voice.

"Whatever. I really don't care." Selina tried to concentrate on the manual they were supposed to be following.

Lois shrugged, "I guess, I don't know, I was a bit...jealous." Selina looked up and Lois continued in a whisper, "because, well..." Lois sighed, sometimes you had to give up some information to get some in return, "I did...like him...once, a long time ago."

"And?" Selina prodded.

"I never told anyone. Although, you might have been able to tell. I don't know, but the point is that it was a long, _long_ time ago. Anyway, I never got him to open up, no one has, really. And, well, it seems you already have. At least a little,so that's why I was—"

"Bitchy." Selina smiled.

"Yeah."

"Fair enough."

"Clark, what are they saying?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, I told you, I am not going to listen in on their conversation." Clark replied.

_Dammit._ Bruce sighed and tried to concentrate on his project.

Lois looked at Selina, "So...what's up with you and _him_?"

"Nothing."

"Right." Lois rolled her eyes, "Like I didn't see the goofy smile he gave you when you sat down."

"It was _not_ a goofy smile."

"Aha! But he did smile. Let me inform you, just in case you had not noticed...He. Does. Not. Smile."

Now it was Selina who rolled her eyes, but Lois didn't give up, "C'mon, you gotta tell me. I told you something very personal."

"Yes, but—"

"I promise I won't say anything." Lois pleaded.

"Alright." Selina agreed, "I'll tell you, _if_ you tell me what's up with you and Clark?"

"WHAT!?" Lois yelled, almost dropping a beaker, but catching it in time. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at them. Bruce had a pained expression on his face that only Clark saw.

Lois addressed the class and looked specifically at Ms. Shiva, who was walking towards the girls, "Sorry. Um, Selina just informed me the different ways to define an acid. I...uh...didn't know them."

Ms. Shiva looked at them suspiciously, "Is that right?"

Lois nodded.

"Selina, can you tell us what they are?" questioned the teacher almost snarling.

Bruce looked at Ms. Shiva, he disliked her even more now. She was making it all too obvious that she didn't like Selina. He turned to look at Selina wishing he could help her out, and was surprised when she replied, "Sure. They are the Arrhenius, Brønsted-Lowry, and Lewis definitions."

Most of the class looked confused. Bruce's mouth fell open. Ms. Shiva was seething, but managed to say, "That's right." through clenched teeth, then added, "No more interuptions! Get back to work!"

Selina looked at Bruce, who still had his mouth open. She was tempted to blow him a kiss, but decided against it. Instead, she smiled and waited for him to look away. He did so quickly.

Selina turned to Lois and whispered, "So, I take it your little outburst is a confirmation of something between the two of you?"

Lois was going to deny it, but tried a different approach, "No one would believe you if you said anything anyway."

"Maybe. But now I know and you know I know."

Lois mumbled and Selina smiled triumphantly.

"I won't say anything, though. Besides, you gave yourself away at the beginning of class. I noticed how you looked at Clark when he blushed as I walked in." Lois looked pale and Selina continued, "And just so you know, it's not what you think."

Lois composed herself, "Then why was he blushing?"

"Do you ever stop being a reporter?" Selina asked.

"Can't help it. So tell me."

Selina shook her head, "I don't think I should. It involves someone else and _you_ can't control your outbursts."

"I will remain calm." Lois promised, "And I won't tell anyone whatever it is you say."

"Alright," Selina began, "Clark was blushing because he walked into the library and saw me kissing...someone."

"HE WHAT?" Lois yelled.

_Dammit! What are they talking about?_ Bruce looked at Clark, who didn't look up and simply shook his head. He would not invade anyone's privacy if it wasn't an emergency, not even for Bruce.

Ms. Shiva ignored them. The rest of the class looked confused again.

Wally ran over to Lois and Selina's table, "Okay, you ladies have to tell me what's going on. Because you," He smiled mischievously at Selina, "keep making Lois yell."

Bruce looked on as Wally smiled and checked out Selina. She smiled at Wally and Bruce clenched his jaw tighter.

"Don't tell me that a tall...handsome...funny guy like you," Selina moved in closer to Wally, "doesn't know how to make a girl yell out?"

"Uh...I...uh..." Wally was surprisingly at a loss for words.

"Wally! Get back to work!" Ms. Shiva comanded. Wally happily did so and Bruce tried not to smile.

Selina turned to Lois, "You know, for a reporter, you don't know how to contain your emotions. Aren't you supposed to remain neutral or something?" Selina asked half-jokingly.

Lois just stared at her.

"What?" Selina asked innocently.

"You're very good at that, you know. You did it to me in the morning, left me flustered without not knowing what to say. That doesn't happen easily. How can you...turn up the heat at anytime?" Lois asked, seriously wanting to know.

Selina shrugged.

Lois was not going to ask again,even though she wanted to, "Anyway, sorry, I yelled. It makes sense that Smallville would be embarrassed to see anyone kiss. He's such a farmboy sometimes. So...who was it?"

Selina shook her head.

Lois figured Selina had been kissing Bruce, but she couldn't be sure. Not yet. Any other guy besides Bruce would want _everyone_ to know he had hooked up with the hot new girl. "Ah, c'mon. You can't leave me hanging. Who were you...you know..."

"That, I can't tell you. It involves someone else and he might not want anyone to know."

_It is Bruce! _Lois smiled, "So, it's a _he, _huh?"

Selina stared at her.

"What?" Lois asked, "It could have been a _she_, but if it had been, I think Clark might have actually passed out." Both girls laughed.

"Put your equipment away and have a seat," Ms. Shiva ordered, "For those of you who didn't finish, you'll have one more opportunity on Monday. Otherwise you will not get any credit for this assignment."

Everything was put away and everyone took their seats. When the bell rang, Selina stood up and grabbed her schedule form Ms. Shiva's desk.

Bruce walked by her and grazed her hand slightly, slipping her a note. She looked up and he turned back quickly to face her before leaving the room. She waited until everybody left, then walked out and opened it:

_My game should end by 5:30._

_Meet in the library afterward._

_-B_


	9. After School

Title: DC High  
Plot Summary: What if the DC Universe, particularly Batman's world, took place in High School? A new student, Selina Kyle, has just experienced her first whole day there, but what'll happen after school?  
Disclaimer: Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, and everyone else are property of DC Comics and are used without permission.

* * *

The villains were gathered under the elm tree. They always did so before school, if they got there on time, break, lunch, and after school. It was a way to remind everyone about them. 

"Selina. We missed you at lunch," Pamela's voice was sweet, but Selina was still able to detect the hint of suspicion she tried to hide.

"I had to take care of some things." Selina replied as casually as possible.

"Really, what kind of things?"

"You know what you need, Catty?" Harley spoke, sensing the tension, "A nickname!"

Both girls turned to look at Harley.

"You already call me Catty." Selina said, knowing it wouldn't matter.

"It should be something cool. Don't you think?" Eddie grinned.

"That strikes fear in people," Jonathan added.

"Yeah, like...THE CAT!" Harley said it in her deepest voice possible.

"No!" everyone yelled at the same time.

Joker paced back and forth, "It should have to do with her profession. Our friend Catty is something of a thief, a cat burglar. Isn't that right, Catty?"

"What?" Selina asked, trying not to show her surprise.

"Quak, is that so?" Oswald looked impressed. Maybe he could work out a deal with her, where she would steal the valuables and he could sell them. They could form a sexy new partnership.

"Oh, c'mon, Catty. Don't pretend it's not true," Joker's voice was playful, but the look in his eyes was deadly, "I saw you taking the librarian's purse as you left the library at the end of lunch."

Selina wondered what else Joker had seen.

"Mr. Wesker doesn't carry a purse, puddin, it's more of a—"

Joker's fist ended Harley's sentence, "I haven't finished, Harl."

"Sorry, puddin."

"Don't apologize!" Selina and Pamela yelled in unison, then looked at each other.

"I don't ever want to see you do that again," Selina hissed, "do you understand, Joker?"

Joker wasn't afraid of anyone. However, these crazy women, who were probably riding the crimson wave, he always tried to avoid. Crazy and PMS did not mix, so he looked at Selina and shrugged, "Fine."

Pamela also looked at Selina. _She's not so bad._ They could definitely be friends now.

"Did you really take the librarian's bag?" Eddie asked excitedly. He was completely convinced this girl was absolutely perfect!

"Yeah, but it didn't have much in it, except a creepy puppet and a few bucks. I got rid of it already."

"Why didn't you keep it? We could have given Wesker a real scare," Jonathan smiled creepily, "He **loves** that puppet."

Selina shrugged, "It had nothing I wanted. Anyway, I have to go. I have to turn this in to the office, so I'll see you." She started walking away.

"Wait, Catty. What about your nickname?" Harley asked.

"Monday."

"Okay. Bye, Catty! Have a nice weekend!" Harley squeaked, then turned to the Joker whose hunched posture let her know he was plotting something. Something very bad.

ooo

Bruce had gone to his car to get another bat. His broke during the sixth inning and he was up to bat pretty soon. He looked at his watch. It was nearly 5pm.

As he walked back with a new bat, he noticed someone coming out of Principal Gordon's office window.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked. He realized it was a girl. She had her back to him. She turned around slowly and he was very surprised to recognize her.

Upon hearing the deep voice, she automatically went into her defensive, cat burglar mode. She used it successfully against security guards and sometimes against cops, buying enough time with distraction to allow her to get away.

"Selina?"

"Hey, stud."

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked and Selina wanted to tell him the truth.

She shrugged, "Had to take care of some things."

"By breaking and entering?" Bruce tried to keep his voice steady. He couldn't see why Selina would need to break into Gordon's office. He was disappointed when he first saw the figure climbing out the window, but when he realized it was Selina, his chest tightened. _This_ was the girl he thought could be the one? She _was_ a villain. He was a hero and she was a villain. _What was I thinking?_

"Answer me." Bruce growled.

"I don't see why I should." Selina hissed and Bruce saw the same look he had seen in Coach Grant's office. Her eyes were wild and defiant. They dared him to _try_ and do something. Her mere presence was challenging him and all his ideals, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"What did you take?" he asked.

She grinned, "Nothing."

His eyes scanned her figure. She wasn't holding anything and had no bag or satchel with her.

"I will take you down if I find you stealing," he warned, his voice low, but strong. He turned around and started to walk away.

"I take it you won't be waiting for me after the game."

He stopped and replied without looking back, "No."

Selina felt tears start to fill her eyes, but they weren't just from disappointment or sadness, but pride and anger. She turned away from him.

Bruce heard her footsteps. He turned to look at her and involuntarily called out, "Selina," but she didn't turn. She only stopped, her back still facing him.

He tried once more, "Tell me what you were doing?"

"It doesn't matter. You've already made up your mind. Besides," she replied, starting to walk away, "we were too different."

He saw her leave and wanted to stop her. He wanted to understand her and why she had done what she did, but he knew, whatever her reasons, what she had done was wrong. Period. He turned around and headed towards the baseball field.

ooo

Selina had walked for a few blocks and stopped. She leaned against a fence and looked out at the silent street. She felt alone again. For the brief time she had know Bruce, she felt that maybe, just maybe, he could be someone she could care about.

Selina had always enjoyed the adrenaline rush she got from stealing or breaking in somewhere she wasn't supposed to. This time, though, she had a reason to get into Gordon's office...and she didn't tell him. She needed him to know that this time, it wasn't about fun and games, she _had_ to do it. She walked back towards the school. She would tell him and if he still decided to judge her, she would know he could never understand her.

ooo

The score was 1-0, DC Heroes over Marvel Mutants. There were two outs in the top of the ninth.

Bruce was on the mound. He had allowed a double, then threw a wild pitch. The tying run was 90 feet away. He was down on the count 3-0 and J'onn was asking for a curb ball. Bruce wanted to throw a fast ball, so he waved him off.

J'onn tried again and called for a curb ball.

_Dammit!_ Bruce shook his head.

J'onn called a timed out and walked up to the mound. That's when Bruce saw her.

Selina was standing behind home plate, leaning on the bleachers. Her hair blew wildly when a gust of air hit the stands. What did she want? He had made it clear he did not want to see her. What was she trying to prove, that she didn't have to listen to him. Well, he didn't have to acknowledge her, either.

"You cannot throw a fastball, Bruce. This guy lives for them."

Bruce didn't reply.

"Is everything okay?" Harvey asked approaching the mound from second base.

"Yes." Bruce answered.

"Bruce, I don't think—"

"J'onn. I know what I'm doing."

"Alright." J'onn ran back and settled himself behind home.

"Sure you're alright?" Harvey asked again.

Bruce nodded and Harvey went back to his position on the field.

J'onn flashed his index finger and Bruce nodded. He looked over at the runner and then launched the ball over home plate.

"Strike!"

All the girls in the crowd cheered. The count was 3-1.

J'onn flashed his index finger again. Bruce nodded and threw the ball.

"Strike!"

Everyone behind the home dugout cheered again. Bruce saw everyone jumping and clapping. Everyone, except Selina. She wanted to cheer, too, but she remained motionless.

He was looking at J'onn, but he could see her clearly through the fence. She was standing still, looking directly at him. He raised his gaze from the catcher to Selina. He narrowed his eyebrows, but her face didn't falter. _What does she want?_

J'onn flashed his index finger again, but Bruce didn't notice. He was looking at Selina. He wanted her to admit she had done something wrong. He was right and she was wrong.

J'onn flashed his index finger again, but again, Bruce did not notice. Instead, he looked at Selina and shook his head. She closed her eyes, she knew he would never understand.

J'onn called time out once more and ran up to the mound. He had asked for a fastball, just like Bruce wanted, and still he waved him off, "Bruce, you said you wanted to throw—"

"I know." Bruce said looking past J'onn at Selina. He knew he had always been inflexible, some would say hard-headed, but he had always known he was right. He had known this with a certainty that never let him waver. At this moment, however, he was unsure. For the first time in his life, he did not know what to do.

"Whatever call you make, I will follow through as best as I can." Bruce spoke and turned away.

J'onn knew there was no point in arguing with Bruce when he spoke with such conviction, so he turned around and began walking towards the plate. He noticed Selina was standing with her arms crossed over her chest looking past him towards Bruce. J'onn froze for a moment. Had Bruce been looking at him or Selina when he spoke? Had Bruce shaken his head at his request for a fastball or at Selina?

J'onn ran the rest of the way until he was settled behind home plate. He flashed two fingers. Bruce nodded, looked over at the runner, and threw the ball.

Bruce did not hear the umpires call. He only saw J'onn running towards him and the crowd on the bleachers jump up and throw their hands in the air. He looked for Selina, but she was gone.

Suddenly his feet were off the ground and his teammates were carrying him on their shoulders.

ooo

Bruce was sitting on the bench in front of his locker. He had just put on clean socks and was about to put on his shoes. Clark approached,"That was some really good pitching."

"What do you want, Clark?"

"I just want to make sure you're alright. You were more grim than usual after a game."

"I'm fine."

"Lois is waiting for you outside. Says she has to get an interview."

Bruce looked up, "Take her out."

"What?"

"Tell her I'll meet the two of you at that pizza place you both like. I'll talk to her there."

"Okay, but I'm not sure she'll buy it."

"She will."

"We'll wait for you there, then."

He nodded and Clark left to go tell Lois. Bruce wasn't surprised when he heard Lois yell, "What? He better show Smallville!"

Bruce stopped smiling when he saw J'onn walk over and sit down.

"Why did you say that?" J'onn asked.

Bruce knew immediately what he was referring to and answered without looking away from his feet, "I needed to know that if I gave someone else the power, everything I'd worked so hard for wouldn't fall apart."

J'onn stood up and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "I figured as much." He looked at his friend for a moment, then walked out of the locker room. Bruce sat there a while longer. Alone.

Finally, he put on his shoes, placed his uniform in his gym bag, and walked outside. He saw Selina standing on the grass directly in front of him. Her eyes looked unnatural, matching the green grass surrounding her.

"Good game."

"What do you want?"

"Follow me."

"No."

She shrugged and walked towards the basketball gym. Bruce glanced around, everyone had left. She stopped at the large doors that were usually chained and locked and opened them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Selina ignore him and walked in. She held the door waiting for him to walk through. What was she trying to do, make him an accessory? Well, if she was going to try something, he _would_ be there to stop her. He walked into the gym and let the door close behind him.

Selina walked over to the stairway, Bruce followed closely. She walked up three flights of stairs and he wondered where she was headed. She opened the door that led to the roof, the lock had been sprung.

Bruce had been up there often. He had a better view of everything down below. He had never been there with anyone else. How did she know about this place?

Selina walked to the northeast corner and looked over the edge. She smiled and turned to face Bruce. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Bruce from top to bottom, like a cat looking over its prey. She walked towards him slowly, stopping only inches away from him.

Selina looked directly into his eyes as she spoke,"I wanted to show you something you've probably never seen before."

"I've already been up here."

"Not the rooftop," She looked away and shook her head, "That's your problem, Bruce. You can't see beyond what's in front of you. You simplify everything. It's either black or white, right or wrong, hero or villain. You can't...or you choose not to see the gray , the middle area. Sometimes people do things because they have to, they're forced into them."

"You always have a choice."

"No," Selina hissed, "sometimes choices are only an illusion or if they exist, they're taken away and you're left with nothing."

Bruce mind was racing. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms and find out what happened to have hardened her so, the other part knew criminals made excuses to try and justify their crimes, "Stay out of trouble or I will be there to take you down." He turned and headed for the door.

"Would you abandon someone who needs your help? Who was alone and afraid?" Bruce stopped and looked over at her, "Do you think someone who tries to take their life is wrong to do so?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes."

"But, would you help that person?"

"Yes." Bruce was now standing next to her.

"Why?"

"I will help everyone I can."

"Even if they were about to do the wrong thing?"

"Selina, what's going on?" Bruce asked grabbing both her arms. He didn't know what she could possibly be thinking.

"Do you believe in second chances?" she asked.

Bruce didn't reply.

"Well, think about it and then you might want to go talk to Roxy over there."

Bruce ran to where Selina motioned and looked over the building to see a girl sitting on the narrow ledge.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he yelled.

"She doesn't want to jump, if she did, she would have already."

Bruce talked the girl into giving him her hand. He helped her over the ledge onto the roof. They turned around and Selina was gone. He carried the girl down the flights of stairs and called Principal Gordon.

"Thank you." Roxy said meekly.

Bruce nodded.

"She said you didn't talk much."

"Who?"Bruce asked curiously.

"Selina. She tried to help me before she brought you up to the roof, but I told her to leave me alone. She said she could find someone else that would also care what happened to me, but...I didn't think she would come back. She said their's _always_ someone that cares and even if you make a mistake, you deserve a second chance. I guess she was right."

Bruce looked away from Roxy. She touched his arm lightly and he instinctively pulled away, "If you see Selina before I do, tell her...tell her I'm not afraid anymore."

A car pulled up and Principal Gordon got out. A short red-headed girl with pigtails and piercing blue eyes got out of the back seat.

Bruce turned to Roxy, "Gordon's here. He'll help you out."

"Thank you, Bruce," Gordon said in a low voice, "I'll take it from here."

Bruce nodded and walked away.

"Barbara! Barbara, get down from there!"

Bruce turned back to see the Principal trying to coax the little red-head down from a tree. _So that's Barbara. No wonder Dick is always complaining about her, she seems like a handful._

ooo

Bruce got into his car. He started the engine, but wasn't sure where to go. He wondered how Selina could break into Gordon's office and the gym, yet help someone else, too. Someone she didn't even know.

Bruce knew her address, so he decided to head there first. He spotted Selina walking along the sidewalk about two blocks from her home address. He pulled over and parked the car. He ran across the street and heard the two men whistling and yelling out inappropriate names as Selina walked by. She continued down the street, oblivious to them.

One guy started following her, yelling vulgar things. Bruce quickened his pace.

"Hey, sweet cheeks! I'm talking to you," the guy grabbed Selina's arm, but she pulled away and punched him. She grabbed his hair with both hands and rammed his face into her knee. The guy fell to the floor and Selina continued on her way.

Bruce was impressed, she was going to be a good training partner. He was still a few steps behind her when he called out,"Selina."

She didn't turn. "What do you want, Bruce."

"I—can we talk?"

Selina stopped abruptly and he almost bumped into her.

"So, talk," she commanded.

He cleared his throat, "Roxy's okay."

"Good."

He wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" she asked without looking at him. She was focused on the cars driving by. She didn't want to look at his face, she wasn't sure if she could be as cold as she needed to be if she looked at him. "You came all this way, so what is it? I know you don't live anywhere near here, so..."

Bruce remained silent.

"Maybe that _was_ all you wanted to say. Well, I'm glad she's safe and I hope she'll be okay. I'll see you around, Bruce." she continued on her way.

"Selina, wait. Can we go somewhere?"

She stopped and let him catch up, "I live just ahead."

They walked silently next to each other. She stopped in front of an old building that was once blue, but now looked gray. Most windows were broken and the ones that weren't, barely stood in place, yellow and dirty. He wasn't able to hide the mixture of shock and disgust he felt and she noticed, "Some of us can't afford a mansion."

Bruce was ashamed of what he felt, and even more ashamed that she knew it. He followed her into the building and down a dimly lit hall. She unlocked the door and walked in. She turned on the lights and the small room was surprisingly pleasant looking. It was a studio apartment. Bruce had heard of them, but had never been in one.

"You _can_ come in, you know." She said, looking at him standing in the doorway. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He wondered how four people fit in such a confined space. One of his smaller guest rooms was larger than this entire apartment.

There was a small couch placed in the middle of the apartment, with a rather large television located across from it. A small white refrigerator stood in a corner with a sink and stove along the wall. In the other corner, by the only window, was a small table with two chairs.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No."

"You sure? I have water, soda, and juice."

"I'm fine."

Selina got two water bottles out of the fridge. She handed one to Bruce and opened the other for herself. She sat on the couch and he seemed even taller from that angle, "Have a seat."

Bruce walked from the door to the couch and sat down. He was nervous. He had never been alone with a girl in her home before. What if her sister arrived, or her parents?

"Maybe I should leave?" he said standing up.

"Well, you can, but...you wanted to talk, right? So, talk."

Bruce sat down and opened the water bottle. He took a sip, but wasn't sure how to proceed. He finished the water and had yet to say anything.

Selina wanted to smile, he looked cute when he was nervous. She moved a little closer to him, "You can ask me anything and I'll answer. No bullshit."

Bruce cleared his throat, "Can I have more water?"

Selina laughed out loud and walked over to the refrigerator. She got another bottle and sat down next to him.

He didn't look nervous anymore, "Why did you break into Gordon's office?"

Selina turned from Bruce and looked at the tv, "I needed to change some information he had on me."

"What information?"

"I changed the home phone number."

"Why?"

Selina took a deep breath. She had hoped that being alone with her, without anyone around, he might want to continue what they started in the library, but he was all business, "So that when they called, they would get a wrong number."

"Why wouldn't you want them to talk to your parents?"

Selina sighed. "The woman that enrolled me in school today," she paused, "she lives down the hall. I paid her... to pretend to be my mother. When she filled out the forms, she wrote my actual phone number. My real..."

He was looking at her face, trying to see her eyes, but she was looking down at her hands. He reached out and touched her hand lightly, "You can tell me."

His hand was large, covering both of hers. It was strong and warm. She took one of her hands and placed it on top of his. He almost pulled away, but forced himself to keep it there.

"I...my mom..." Selina paused and took another deep breath. _She killed herself. She couldn't take it anymore and she sliced her wrists when I was eleven. _She closed her eyes trying to get rid of the image of her mother lying in the tub, the water red with blood, the bathroom floor crimson. Selina shook her head, "She's gone. They're all gone and won't be coming back."

"I'm sorry." Bruce spoke sincerely.

She didn't reply. She looked at the floor and played with Bruce's fingers absentmindedly.

He was trying to focus on what she just said. She had broken into Gordon's office to prevent anyone from finding out that she lived alone. She was only seveteen...his age. Her parents were gone and she lived alone. No one else would be walking in through that door.

Selina continued to play with his fingers until she realized what she was doing, "Sorry. Here, you can have your hand back."

Bruce didn't know what to do or what to say. He knew first hand that empty words like "It will be okay. Everything will work out," were lies.

Selina took a deep breathe and released the air slowly as if cleansing herself. She wanted to change the subject, "Okay. Now, it's your turn," she said, turning to face him.

"What? Uh, no." He shook his head slightly. He never agreed to answer any of her questions. _Dammit! What does she want to know? Can I answer her honestly? Can I trust her like she trusted me?_

"Did you mind that Clark walked in on us?" Selina asked looking at him. He was cuter than any guy had a right to be, but what she really liked were his eyes. They were a mysterious bright blue which paired with his dark eyebrow made him look a little dangerous. She bit her lip and tried to keep from jumping him.

He had not expected _that_ question, "Didn't...you...mind?"

"You know, you're not supposed to answer a question with a question."

Bruce looked at her and she was smiling. She was thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.

"Well, I...I would have preferred it if...he went to the library at a later time." Bruce managed to say. He was not good at dealing with or talking about anything having to do with emotions, but he was trying.

Selina's smile got bigger, "Well, I think we should do it and get it over with...that way we can stop being all awkward around each other."

Bruce's mouth dropped open, "Do it? Right now?"

"Yeah. Don't you want to? I mean—wait. What do you think we're talking about?"

"Well..." Bruce cleared his throat, "you said you wanted to...do _it_."

"Bruce!" Selina laughed, "I meant _kiss_ you."

The color rose from his neck to his ears. Selina saw his whole face change in an instant, his jaw was clenched tightly and his eyebrows were bunched together as if in deep thought. He was no longer looking at her, but down at the floor.

"Before we can get there," Selina said standing up and lifting his chin so he could look up at her, "we have to start here." She placed a knee on each side of him and straddled his legs.

His whole body seemed to catch on fire as she moved closer to him. She sat on his lap, looking at him look at her. He had not taken the time to admire her beauty before, he had been too nervous, but now it was as if he was looking at her for the first time. She had the most beautiful deep green eyes he had ever seen, her skin was like porcelain, and her lips were full and waiting for him. He moved his hands slowly onto her hips and she closed her eyes. His hands moved up to her waist, pulling her in as he leaned towards her.

Bruce kissed her with the passion he felt in the library, but didn't allow himself to express. His hands ran slowly along her back wanting to explore all of her, while Selina wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

The phone in his pocket vibrated and Selina giggled. She pulled away to get a better look at his face. The corner of Bruce's lips turned up, and Selina giggle again.

His small smile faded when the phone vibrated again, "I have to take this."

She wanted to argue with him, but stood up instead. He stood up as well.

"Bruce Wayne."

:.Bruce, it's Clark. Lois just promised to kill me if you don't show up soon.

Bruce looked at his watch. It was 7:15pm. He had completely forgotten about the interview.

"I can't make it."

:.Lois, Lois, wait, I'm talking to him right now...( A fight that Clark could never win ensued and Lois took control of the phone.) Bruce, we've been waiting for almost two hours! Where are you?

Selina could hear Lois' screams and she address Bruce without looking at him, "If you need to leave, you should go."

:.Who was _that!_? Where the hell are you, Bruce? (Clark snatched the phone away while Lois awaited a reply she was never going to get.) It's Clark again. Don't worry about it Bruce. I'll take Lois home and...Lois, Lois, please. You can do it next week. It'll be fine. Mr. Perry won't be mad. I'll tell him it was my fault. (Lois finally gave up and Clark sighed.) Alright, we'll see you Monday, Bruce. Bye.

Bruce hung up and shook his head. Clark was definitely whipped. He looked at Selina who was sitting on the couch smiling seductively at him.

"It is kind of late. Maybe I should get going," he said.

"It's up to you." she replied still smiling.

He sat on the edge of the couch, "I...don't _have_ to."

"It's up to you."

When Bruce leaned back on the couch, Selina pounced. Once she was settled on his lap again, she whispered in his ear, "Good choice." He kissed her neck and let himself get lost in her embrace.

Selina smiled to herself, this high school wasn't going to suck after all.

ooo

It was almost midnight when Bruce pulled into the garage.

He needed a moment to get his story straight. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't exactly tell Alfred he was a girl's house this late...alone, just the two of them, without an adult escort, doing everything they weren't supposed to be doing.

Bruce turned off the engine and walked into the manor. As usual, Dick ran to meet him, his black hair bouncing along with each step. That kid must have some sort of tracking device on Bruce, he always knew the moment he arrived home.

"Hey, you were supposed to help me with my geography project." Dick complained, "You said—"

Bruce looked at the boy when he stopped mid-sentence. Something must have happened, Dick _never_ stopped talking, not even when he was told to do so.

Dick looked at Bruce, with wide, frightened blue eyes, "Is...is that a...a _hickey_?"

"What?" Bruce asked, covering his neck quickly with his hand, "No, I had an accident...during the game."

"Eww! You've got _two_ of 'em!" Dick started to run towards the kitchen. "I _have_ to tell Alfred," he yelled as he disappeared into the hall, "and I'm telling Roy on Monday." Bruce didn't try to stop him, he knew it was no use. Well, at least now, he wouldn't have to lie to Alfred.

Bruce went over the day's events. It had certainly been a strange day...made even stranger by Selina's presence. He shook his head, she was definitely going to complicate things...but maybe...that wasn't a bad thing.

The End


End file.
